


【德潘】Only Lovers Stay in Summer

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Summer Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: Summer Love AU短打，全篇伪文青矫情废话预警。本人的希腊神话情结再次怒刷存在感。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	【德潘】Only Lovers Stay in Summer

“所以，我是你的成人礼？”潘西靠着块平整的礁石坐在沙滩上，墨绿色比基尼泳衣外面套了件宽大的白衬衣，海风远远地吹过来，拂过她光裸的小腿，把微小的盐砂砾揉进她漆黑的短发里。  
“某种程度上，是这样没错。”德拉科伸着腿坐在她对面，穿一条宽松的茶色沙滩裤，阳光为他裸露的皮肤镀上一层暖黄，使他能短暂地脱离那种病态的苍白。

“可你甚至不知道我是谁，我从哪来，究竟是什么人，有什么样的生活。你一无所知，甚至连我的名字，你也不能确定。”潘西笑起来，有种与她年龄不符的妖冶。她抬手梳理被海风吹乱的头发，德拉科注意到她涂了黑色的指甲油，边缘已然剥落，看起来是一种任性的、独属于少女的性感。  
潘西抬起一条腿，把她纤细的脚踝搭在德拉科的大腿上，沾着沙子的脚趾摩挲着德拉科赤裸的上腹部，带来异样的麻痒感。  
“那么你呢？你之前和别人在一起吗？你对我也所知甚少，你知道，在神话里，我也许是某位主神，只是借助这个躯壳来蛊惑你，要你孕育我的子嗣。”德拉科伸出一只手，轻轻握住潘西的脚踝。他的头发是淡金色的，在阳光下溪水一般泛出粼粼波光，看起来倒真有几分神衹的模样。

“那么不妨让我猜猜，”潘西任由他握住乃至抚摸自己的踝骨，顺势将另一只脚也搭在他的大腿上，双臂撑在沙滩上，向前挪动着，慢慢缩短两人之间的距离。“对于赫耳墨斯来说你不够灵活，对于阿瑞斯来说又过于单薄。你的发色，你那种让人讨厌的不可一世的神态，活脱脱是阿波罗的模样。”  
德拉科松开她的脚踝，任由潘西缓慢地靠近他，直至张开双腿盘住他的腰，整个人贴在他面前。  
太近了，一伸手就可以托住她突出的肩胛骨，甚至可以轻易解开她泳衣的扣结，让她在他怀里，蝴蝶一般地自由伸展。  
但德拉科只是歪着头，盯着她晒成麦色的鼻尖，还有两颊几不可见的淡色雀斑。  
潘西伸手环住德拉科的脖颈，将身体向前倾，可偏偏不完全靠在他身上，她用自己晒得滚烫的鼻尖去摩擦他的鼻梁。侧过脸来，嘴唇擦过他的颧骨。  
“每天清晨，你会驾着炽焰铸就的马车，踏过城市和海洋，越过巍峨的奥林匹斯山，把带着热度的光洒在自己的神庙上，”四肢都缠在德拉科身上，潘西坐在他屈起的双腿之间，尚未发育完全的乳房隔着泳衣按压着他的乳尖，温热的呼吸喷吐在他的耳垂上。  
“而每当夜晚降临，你就收敛起所有耀眼的日光，避开你妹妹的银白色马车，在黑暗的掩饰下，穿过一切寒冷和死亡之地，获得重生。”

女人是否都比同龄的男生早慧？他们还处在少年与青年的分水岭，潘西却仿佛已获知成人世界的一切秘密。她更聪明，更加狡黠。  
自始至终，她总是能够轻而易举地左右德拉科的情欲。

他想起第一次遇到潘西时，也是在这片海滩上。  
每年夏天，德拉科一家都会到这个岛上度假。德拉科对这里算不上喜欢，也谈不上讨厌。他每天出门，到一片隐蔽的海滩游泳，或是躺着晒太阳，故意不擦防晒油，妄想把皮肤晒成健康的小麦色。  
可惜事与愿违，晒伤了三次之后，他看起来还是那么苍白，就像个刚从坟墓中爬出来的年轻幽灵。  
迫不得已重新涂上防晒油，他气得在海滩上踢沙子泄愤。湿润的沙子扬在空中，他不自觉抬头去看，却看到在海滩的另一边，多了一个人。

潘西坐在遮阳伞的阴影里，鼻梁上架着太阳镜，单手拿着一本小开本的书。感到有人走过来，她抬起眼睛，在镜框与书页上方，看到了德拉科的脸。  
她顺势抬头勾起嘴角，给了他一个微笑。

德拉科能感受到她的热度，隔着几层布料贴在自己的阴茎上，血液不受控制地向下涌，在他的沙滩裤里支起了一个小帐篷。  
只有在面对潘西时，德拉科讨厌失去主导权。他皱起眉头，饱尝情欲带来的疼痛和肿胀。  
潘西感觉到了他的变化，手指交缠勾住他的脖子，整个上半身向后仰倒，下半身却依旧紧紧与他贴合。  
“要做吗？”她笑起来，牙齿带着水光，让德拉科想起被海浪冲刷上岸的陈旧贝壳。  
德拉科没有回答她，只是抬起一只手，抚摸她的小腹，把细长的手指探入她的泳衣里。

潘西每次都是这样。她的引诱赤裸直白，但当你踏入她的圈套时，她又装出一副毫不知情的天真样子，反过来询问你的意见。  
仿佛她所有的诱惑，都不过是你一厢情愿的想象。

就像德拉科第一次把一瓶上好的阿斯提可干白递给她时，她伸出一只胳膊接过来，像看书一样，仔细地读着酒瓶上的标签。片刻之后才抬起头来，瞳仁在阳光下现出冷清的淡棕色。  
德拉科看见她艳红的舌尖缓慢舔过下唇，他甚至确信自己看到了她舌尖的分叉，然后听见潘西问他，“要喝吗？”  
德拉科眯起眼睛，慢条斯理地回答道，“不，我辛辛苦苦把它带过来，只是为了在礁石上把瓶子敲碎，然后把酒倒进海里喂鱼。”  
潘西握着那瓶酒，整个人向后仰，躺倒在德拉科被拉长的影子里。  
“你喜欢海么？每天来这里游泳，就像被海浪拥抱......你知道，海是所有生命的起源，因此每一个生命在想要繁衍和死亡时，都会不由自主地向海靠近，这是你的本能，你无法逃避。唯一的问题是，”潘西的胸腹随她的呼吸起伏着，似乎在迎合德拉科身后的海浪。“你想要爱，还是死亡？”  
那瓶酒是德拉科从冰桶里拿出来的，海边炎热潮湿的空气在瓶身上冷凝出细密的水珠。一颗水珠沿着瓶身滑落在潘西的胸口。  
德拉科盯着那颗水珠，跪在沙滩上，伸出手掌抚摸她的膝盖，“在我们这个年纪，谁会去思考死亡呢？”  
潘西笑起来，轻轻把酒瓶放在旁边的沙地上。  
就在德拉科带来的第一瓶葡萄酒旁边，他们第一次做爱。

夏日把白天不断拉长，又让繁星铺满夜空。  
德拉科没再拿过那种名贵的葡萄酒，但每天见面时，他总会带来冰镇过的苏打水或果汁。  
他们经常一整天都坐在沙滩上，边喝饮料边交谈。他们挤在礁石或潘西那把遮阳伞的阴影里，汗津津的皮肤贴在一起，连呼吸都彼此纠缠。  
每当夕阳滑落时，他们开始毫无章法地拥抱和亲吻，然后在带着烈日余温的沙滩上做爱。  
每一次的高潮都交织着退潮的海浪声和头顶的暗淡星光。  
在这里，海浪和星辰永不疲倦。

这次也不例外。当德拉科将自己完全埋入潘西的身体时，他看到残缺的月亮在潘西的瞳孔中升起。  
他喘息着适应这种紧致的温热，回头望向夜空，“你有没有觉得，白天开始变短了？”  
潘西依然穿着那件宽大的白衬衫。她的泳衣扣结被解开了，松松垮垮的挂在身上，短裤不知所踪。  
她轻巧地翻了个身，把德拉科压在身下，双手撑在他的胸膛上，甩甩头，亮晶晶的沙子从短发中抖落。  
“因为夏天快结束了。你要离开了，我也要走了。”  
她脱掉上身的白衬衫和泳衣，随手扔在一旁。月光勾勒出她的曲线和轮廓，她缓缓扭动腰肢，乳房和发梢随着她的动作颤抖，逆着光，表情模糊不清。  
“那件衬衫很贵的。”德拉科心里的某一个角落被揪紧了，缩成皱巴巴的一团。他倾向于判定这是因为他的名牌衬衫浸满海风中的盐分和潘西的汗水，然后又被她毫不在乎地脱下来丢在沙滩上。  
就好像她根本不在乎那件衬衫。  
他用力掐住潘西的腰，在上面留下些暗色的痕迹。  
喘息，呻吟，海浪与星空。  
潘西仰着头，不断扭动着腰。今夜的月亮并不完整，它缺了窄窄的一条。  
很快，残缺的月亮就会被修补完全。他们心知肚明，满月再次升起时，这个漫长的夏日便会迎来终结。

德拉科和潘西过于年轻，他们的欲望就像暴风雨来临的夜晚，连温存也披着凶暴的外衣。  
快感也因此格外猛烈，当高潮来临时，他们发着抖，潘西甚至抓伤了德拉科的肩膀。  
幸好在暴风雨平息的余韵里，他们还记得渴求对方的体温，彼此相拥。  
在这个夏天里，那是德拉科最后一次见到潘西。

再次来到海滩时，德拉科忽然想起来，他忘了和潘西要回那件衬衫。  
海滩上是一片光秃秃的平静，一切情事的痕迹都已然消失无踪。  
绕过几堆礁石，德拉科慢慢走到他们最后一次做爱的地方，盯住沙滩上的某一处，突然笑了起来。  
阴影里摆着，一只很大的玻璃瓶，瓶子里似乎放了些重物，即使在风中也能稳稳立住。  
德拉科认出了瓶子上的标签。  
阿斯提可干白。是他们第一次做爱之后一起喝的葡萄酒。  
他走过去把瓶子拿起来，发现瓶子里装满了色彩各异的鹅卵石。石头似乎刚刚被放在海水中冲洗过，反射出湿润的光。  
瓶子下面压着一张小纸条。  
德拉科捡起纸条，在眼前摊平。

“抱歉，不管怎么洗，衬衫闻起来还是有一股咸腥的海水味。听说是很贵的牌子。打个电话给我吧，我会赔你的。用你想要的方式。”  
下面是一行歪歪扭扭的数字，却没有写落款。  
德拉科看了一会儿，做了个耸肩的动作，把纸条重新折好，小心地塞进沙滩裤的口袋。  
他抬起头，看见银盘一般的满月，高悬于夜空之中。

夏天是有生命的，它由狂风席卷而来，生根，发芽，野蛮滋长。  
夏天要如何迎来终结呢？  
对于爱人来说，月亮圆了又缺，缺又复圆，周而复始，可夏天不会结束。  
夏天永远不会离开。

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 假话：于雪国发Summer Love，此所谓“反季大倾销”也。  
> 真话：夏天速打拿给四哥要搞事，半年过去了，四哥还是没有搞出来。Fine，我很快乐，Fine.


End file.
